


Gentle Into that Good Night

by HelloIAmParker



Series: The Cul-De-Sac [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (even coulson!), Buckys serum is going away and he couldnt be happier, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Lucky the Pizza Dog and Alpine the Cat, M/M, Multi, Slice of Life, Soft Ending, Tony Stark Has A Heart, WAFF, but they all love him anyway, everyone lives au, other characters but this mostly clint rhapsodizing about his husband, retired superheroes, tony is too generous, vague timelines but everyone is FAMILY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28647303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloIAmParker/pseuds/HelloIAmParker
Summary: Bucky's serum is breaking down, and he couldn't be happier about it. His eye sights gone a little fuzzy, theres a touch of grey to his hair, and his beard now. Wrinkles at his eyes, lines when he smiles and laughs. Clints no spring chicken himself these days and they're both mostly retired. They still go out if needed, but these days they're the designated babysitters for the others and content to just be old gay retired superheros on their rocking chairs in the front yard.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Series: The Cul-De-Sac [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099412
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	Gentle Into that Good Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hydrumlow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrumlow/gifts).



> Vague timeline where the snap happened but the Avengers & CO are all family and everyone loves each other fite me.
> 
> Started talking to just_hawkeye on twitter about glasses kink which evolved into....this because i have no self control and also a kink for seeing my favorite people happy *pocket confetti* 

People don't get to see him like this, is the thing, Clint thinks. They think of him in hard forms. Absolutes. James Buchanan Bucky Barnes, The Asset, The Winter Soldier. People see him as hard, sharp, like the knives that are always somewhere on his person.

But people forget, he's also a man. A husband, a lover, a son. A teammate, a friend, a brother.   
  
Clint thinks of him differently, of course. Had even before they became Bucky-and-Clint. But now?

He's Clints. They'd started as friends, all of them in the tower and fighting and Bucky and Clint had been a whirlwind, pranks on everyone and bonding over a lot of shared life experiences. Sharpshooting and mind control and a serum-enhanced best friend who was definitely going to kick your ass at some point to prove they loved you.

(They definitely loved you.)

But then there was..a lot of them, more as people drag over strays and friends and lovers and Tony will _never ever_ say no. The tower that was big but crowded and too close, even for superheroes, especially in the public spaces and so when Clint had suggested maybe they get their own place, Tony had overheard. Which led to...this. The cul-de-sac.

Their home, a small townhouse that is bracketed by Steve and Sam on one side, and Tony and Pepper and Natasha in the other side. Bruce and Thor at one end, Peter in the house with Aunt May and Happy next to him. Rhodey in the other end cap with guest rooms for his 'superhero halfway house' as Tony liked to tease him. Even Coulson has a little apartment at Tonys place, where he can come relax when he's allowed to exist again.

He'd bought the whole cul-de-sac of houses, because thats Tony. Generous to a fault and none of them had really complained about upgraded security and a gated entrance and quieter roads. Thing about superheroes is all of them have PTSD to some extent, even arguably civillians like Pepper and Aunt May. Comes with the proximity, he supposes. You live close to the action its going to effect you, even if you're not in the thick of fighting.

And after he'd realized just how many of them (read...really most of them) had grown up without real homes, Tony had gotten a look in his eye and now they ALL have homes, on a big circle drive Tony had gotten renamed Carter Circle.

And getting homes had led to Bucky and Clint sharing as friends, best friends, because at the time the others had all been paired off and neither wanted to live alone, so hey! Worlds coolest bachelor pad! Except....late night games and shitty informercials had led to snuggling on the couch together after nightmares, which led to kisses in a backyard with lightning bugs which led to rings hidden in a piece of cake that Lucky almost ate. Which led to this.

Here, their town house with a gate and a front porch and Lucky and Alpine, and it also has Clint's favorite thing.

Bucky, in his chair with his glasses and a mug of tea and a book.

Bucky's serum is breaking down, and he couldn't be happier about it. His eye sights gone a little fuzzy, theres a touch of grey to his hair, and his beard now. Wrinkles at his eyes, lines when he smiles and laughs.

Clints no spring chicken himself these days and they're both mostly retired. They still go out if needed, but these days they're the designated babysitters for the others and content to just be old gay retired superheros on their rocking chairs in the front yard.

Just about everyone else is still going strong. Tony and Pepper both have extremis in some form or another now, one from Killian and one from saving them after the snap. Natasha always had her own bastard form of the serum from the red room, and so she slots in easily next to both of her lovers, though her hair may go gray if Pepper decides they need another kid after Morgan.

Bruce has the Hulk of course, and Thor is...Thor. Steve has his serum, and while Sam doesn't have a serum, he's the youngest of all of them (besides Peter of course) and he's not going anywhere any time soon. 

Besides, Clint has it on good authority that Thor has Golden Apples for all of them that want it, as thanks for saving the world. Most of them (read, everyone really but Bucky and Clint) have already had them, though Peter wants to wait, until he's older.

Clint and Bucky haven't though. Bucky's made it very clear that he's grateful, but he's fought a very long time and he thinks after everything he's happy to go quietly, Clint by his side.

Clint doesn't mind one way or the other, honestly. The important part is he has Bucky with him, and everything else is just...details.

He wakes up with Bucky and kisses Bucky and goes to sleep with Bucky, he's living his best life. If Bucky changes his mind, cool. If not, fantastic.

But right now, he's got a husband with glasses on, and he's not kissing him which, really, is a goddamn shame.

**Author's Note:**

> phil coulson deserved better and also i want him to get smooches.   
>  If i forgot a tag or you think i need to add/change one pls let me know.


End file.
